<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion At Dawn - Fire Emblem: Three Houses by sxrensxng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544164">Reunion At Dawn - Fire Emblem: Three Houses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng'>sxrensxng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses Reader Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, No Angst, Other, Silver Snow Route, no spoilers I don't think, reader is a brawler, reader is not byleth, your hair starts long and ends short sorry its important to the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ferdinand used to be the best of friends back at Garreg Mach, but know that war has broken out the two of you have been separated. Ferdinand recalls your friendship and eagerly awaits your return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses Reader Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion At Dawn - Fire Emblem: Three Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is also available on my wattpad (sxrensxng) and my tumblr (sxrensxngwrites).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferdinand didn't know if it was pointless returning to the monastery all these years later or not. In the war-torn continent of Fodlan, it was entirely unlikely that anyone from his old class would return.</p><p>He knew Petra had gone back to Brigid to assist her grandfather, and Dorothea had gone to help with the orphaned children. He hadn't heard from Caspar, Linhardt, or even Bernadetta. The three of them had seemingly disappeared overnight, never to return. He prayed to Sothis that they were alright. Hopefully they had gotten the same idea that he had, and gotten out of Adrestia before things got <em>too</em> bad.</p><p>You were an entirely different story.</p><p>Ferdinand had considered you one of his closest friends, if not his best. Unlike Edelgard and the rest of his classmates, you had an ability to make him feel appreciated, which most of the students at Garreg Mach lacked in. They were not intentionally rude, but it seemed they all thought he talked too much, or that he was ill-suited for whatever task needed to be done. You had always told him that he was good at riding horses, and you had always accepted his invitations to tea.</p><p>You were always overflowing with cheer, although a bit rough around the edges. Those who didn't know you very well likened you to Caspar, saying how the both of you were too excitable and always eager to jump into a fight. Ferdinand knew different. You might've been good friends with Caspar, but you were very different from your blue-haired classmate. You had always been patient, and very good at calming those who got upset. You always seemed to know what to say to people, and got along with most anyone. It wasn't uncommon to see you dueling with Felix, or talking to Ignatz in the library.</p><p>You and Ferdinand were an odd duo. You had met in class like everyone else, but you seemed to be able to understand the noble like no one else could. No one had expected a brawling-commoner to become fast friends with the put-together noble. Yet, both of you got along exceptionally well.</p><p>He could vividly recount the many days the two of you had spent together. They had been some of his fondest.</p><p>Once he tried to teach you how to ride a horse. You had told him that you were bad at it all together, but he didn't seem to believe you. You couldn't even stay in the back of the beast for more than a minute, as it started trying to buck you off. He remembered giving you a guilty smile and agreed that maybe you did have back luck. You later opted to share Ferdinand's horse with him, arms snaked around his middle. Ferdinand's face was flushed that day, but he swore he hid it excellently.</p><p>The two of you would often go out to the meadow behind the monastery and have picnics and tea. He remembered one time in particular where you had taken your long hair down out of your hairstyle, and taught him how to braid. He flushed scarlet again, but never denied you on your offer. He tried his hardest to follow your instructions, even attempting to work in a few wildflowers, but the braids paled in comparison to yours. You humored him, and left the loose wildflower plaits in for the rest of the day.</p><p>Life at Garreg Mach had been far more enjoyable with you alongside him. To Ferdinand you had been his closest comrade and only confidant. Although, he feared that was just because you were good at talking to most anyone, not because you valued him as a friend. He hated to admit it, but he might've been miserable if you weren't there to make him smile.</p><p>It had been no secret that the two of you had feelings for each other back in your academy days. Dorothea had been the first to pick up on it, often teasing Ferdinand about his crush whenever she got the chance. He never knew if she did the same to you, but he hoped that was the case.</p><p>He had prayed greatly after the war broke out and everyone split up. He prayed to Sothis to your safety, and that the two of you would be reunited again. He had felt selfish at first, but he needed you to be safe.</p><p>He presumed that you had gone back to your home village, but even he knew that it was highly unlikely since Edelgard would be searching high and low for any of the Black Eagles.</p><p>Ferdinand stood looking down at the ruins near the base of Garreg Mach, the sun rising behind them. He had met up with Linhardt and Bernadetta on his way to the old school, which had reassured him. It was nice to know that at least some of his classmates had decided to come back.</p><p>He searched the ruins as the trio went in further, hoping to see you. Once he reached the top he could see your distinct head of hair next to Caspar in the distance. He immediately felt his heart race and couldn't wait to speak to you again.</p><p>After the battle all the old students meandered to the center of the ruins, hoping for the reunion of the century.</p><p>Ferdinand could hardly contain his excitement whenever he saw you. It had been nearly five years since he last saw you, and time had shown so.</p><p>Ferdinand couldn't begin to explain how beautiful you had become.</p><p>Your long hair that he once tried to braid in the meadow was now cropped at your shoulders. You had the top part of it pulled up, although a few stray bangs stayed behind on your forehead. It suited you.</p><p>You hadn't grown much, but your uniform was now replaced with war armor and you sported a bruise along your lip.</p><p>You had obviously been through a lot in the five years since he'd seen you, and Ferdinand couldn't even begin to fathom all you had seen in the last five years.</p><p>As you turned to look at Ferdinand, your face paled and your smile dropped.</p><p>Ferdinand panicked. Why did you look so shocked? Did you not want to see him?</p><p>Without waiting any longer, you dropped your large gauntlets and bounded towards Ferdinand. You jumped and hugged him around his shoulders, hiding your face in his shoulder.</p><p><em>"I missed you, Ferdie." </em>He could feel your muffled words on his neck, and he couldn't hide the small smile creeping up along his face. He squeezed you in a tight hug, a slight tear beginning to dribble out of his eye.</p><p>
  <em>"I missed you too."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>